Black Lightning
Black Lightning is a live-action superhero series that airs on CW and is the only one of their six superhero series to not be connected to the Arrowverse (Though characters have been confirmed to appear in the upcoming crossover, Crisis on Infinite Earths.) Jefferson Pierce, a retired superhero and high school principal, is brought back into action as Black Lightning when a gang led by the man who killed his father begins to terrorize the streets. Main Character deaths are italicized while villain deaths are bolded. Before the Events of Black Lightning *Alvin Pierce - Choked to death on shredded paper by Tobias Whale. Season 1 Lawanda: The Book of Hope *'Will' - Shot in the back of the head by Lala. *Lawanda White - Shot multiple times by Lala. *'Latavious' "Lala" Johnston - Strangled/throat crushed by Tobias Whale. Later resurrected in Equinox: The Book of Fate Black Jesus *Leonard Marshall - Beaten to death by Joey Toledo under Tobias Whale's orders. And Then the Devil Brought the Plague: The Book of Green Light *'Eldridge' - Dies off-screen from either dehydration/starvation when Tobias Whale breaks his spine. Equinox: The Book of Fate *David Poe - Killed in a hit-and-run by Lady Eve's thugs (off-screen) *'Joey Toledo' - Shot to death by Peter Gambi. *'Tori' - Hit by a stray bullet from a thug fighting with Black Lightning. *'Lady Eve' - Electrocuted by an electrified gun in an attempt to frame Black Lightning. Revealed to have been resurrected by Lazarus Prime in The Book of Markovia: Chapter Two: Lynn's Addiction. The Resurrection and the Light: The Book of Pain *Dwayne - Shot in the chest by Syonide. Shadow of Death: The Book of War *'Latavious' "Lala" Johnston - Killed in an explosion from a bomb implanted in him by Tobias Whale; later resurrected in The Book of Secrets: Chapter Four: Original Sin *'Martin Proctor' - Shot to death by Peter Gambi. *Klovic - Shot in the head by Syonide. Season 2 The Book of Consequences: The Rise of The Green Light Babies: Chapter One *Issa Williams - Strangled to death when the police put him in a chokehold; Comes back to life later in the episode due to the effects of Green Light. *'Syonide' - Stabbed in the throat with a weaponized stiletto by Kara Fowdy. The Book of Consequences: Chapter Two: Black Jesus Blues *Kam Yeun - Killed when one of the Green Light babies lets out a supersonic scream. *Marsellus - Neck broken by Tobias Whale. *Detective Summers - Shot in the head by Tobias Whale. The Book of Consequences: Chapter Four: Translucent Freak *''Kara Fowdy'' - Dies from sepsis after being previously shot in the stomach with a harpoon by Tobias Whale. The Book of Secrets: Chapter One: Prodigal Son *''Khalil Payne/Painkiller'' - Dies from complications after having his spinal implant brutally ripped out by Tobias Whale. Resurrected by the ASA in The Book of Occupation: Chapter Two: Maryam's Tasbih. The Book of Secrets: Chapter Three: Pillar of Fire *'Todd Green' - Killed in a car explosion orchestrated by Cutter. The Book of the Apocalypse: Chapter One: The Alpha *Cape Guy - Shot to death by police officers. The Book of the Apocalypse: Chapter Two: The Omega *'Joe/Heatstroke' - Shot to death by Lala. *'Latavious' "Lala" Johnston '- Burnt to death by Tobias Whale using a spell. Resurrected in ''The Book of Occupation: Chapter One: Birth of Blackbird. Season 3 The Book of Occupation: Chapter One: Birth of Blackbird *Ned Creegan/Cyclotronic - Neck broken by Carson Williams. *Issa Williams - Poisoned by Agent Odell. The Book of Occupation: Chapter Two: Maryam's Tasbih *Nichelle Payne - Neck broken by Khalil Payne. The Book of Occupation: Chapter Three: Agent Odell's Pipe-Dream *Sergeant King - Dies from a virus that kills meta-humans upon exposure. The Book of Occupation: Chapter Four: Lynn's Ouroboros *Sinzell Johnson - Shot in the neck by Khalil Payne. The Book of Occupation: Chapter Five: Requiem for Tavon *Tavon Singley - Poisoned by Khalil Payne. The Book of Resistance: Chapter Four: Earth Crisis *Jeremiah Holt (Earth-1) - Shot to death by ASA agents. *Jefferson Pierce (Earth-1) - Shot in the chest by Agent Odell. *Anissa Pierce/Thunder (Earth-2) - Electrocuted to death by Jinn Pierce. *Lynn Stewart (Earth-2) - Electrocuted to death by Jinn Pierce. *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Earth-2) - Electrocuted to death by Jinn Pierce. *Gen Pierce (Earth-1) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *'''Jinn Pierce (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *'Odell (Earth-1) ' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *'Sara Grey (Earth-1)' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *'Odell (Earth-2)' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *''Jennifer Pierce/Lightning'' - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Lynn Stewart'' - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Anissa Pierce/Thunder/Blackbird'' - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Peter Gambi'' - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Bill Henderson'' - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *'Odell' - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Jeremiah Holt'' - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Jamillah Olsen'' - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *'Sara Grey' - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Rebecca Larsen - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Remaining residents of Black Lightning's Earth - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of their Earth. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. Season 4 TBA Category:TV